Mas alla del laberinto
by DianaParu
Summary: AU Un chico que busca desesperadanente a su novia desaparesida quiere ser escritor y termina siendo editor para una revista Seinnen. Una autora de manga muy singular, tiene visiones y puede ver a los muertos. Un nuevo detective que quiere ayudar a su amigo y porfin cerrar el caso Que pasara cuando los tres se encuentren? Sera que estan unidos por el destino? SasuKarinNaru NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi KIshimoto…_

_**Más allá del laberinto.**_

_**Capitulo uno**_

Miro con tristeza la fotografía sobre el escritorio, la imagen que había sido eternamente capturada era la de una chica que tímida y elegante sonreía.

La característica principal de aquella chica, además de un muy buen desarrollado cuerpo y timidez producto de la estricta educación que recibió, digna de la Ojou-sama que era, haciéndola todavía mas hermosa: eran aquel par de ojos blancos, aperlados, brillantes como la misma luna.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que desapareció y a pesar que de acuerdo a la ley ya la daban por muerta, en su corazón aún permanecía la esperanza de que en algún lugar, ella… seguía con vida.

Si lo hubiese sabido, aquella tarde no la habría dejado partir. Recordando las últimas palabras y gestos que aquella chica le regalo.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, no era el momento de pensar de esa manera, no era su naturaleza darse por vencido. Cambiando sus pensamientos algo llego a él…

¿Cómo saber si es la última vez que veremos a una persona?

Y pensando mas profundo, habían quienes sufrían tanto o más que él: la familia de la chica, su padre que hasta ahora había gastado gran parte de la fortuna familiar buscando, desesperadamente, la forma de encontrar a su hija.

En comparación del sufrimiento del hombre, quien sufría la pérdida de un ser querido de su misma sangre y carne, quien le dio vida, la vio nacer y crecer, ver cada uno de sus días hasta sus diecisiete… hasta aquel trágico día.

No, no había forma de comparación a eso, él solo era un desconocido, que pocos días antes se convirtió en novio, sin tener el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a la familia que ahora estaba destrozada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, en un principio solo la había aceptado para arrancarse del pecho su propio amor no correspondido,

Quizás era como sus amigos decían que seguía torturándose, pensando que podía haberlo evitado, si la hubiese acompañado a casa, si no hubiese rechazado la invitación a cenar y conocer a la familia… si hubiera…

El hubiera no tenía sentido…

Aunque así lo quisiera.

No podía cambiar lo que estaba hecho…

La culpa también era en parte al sentimiento de inferioridad que lo poseía cuando estaba a su lado…

¿Cómo podía ella haberse fijado en él siendo una Ojou-sama?

Ella era la heredera de los Hyūga una de las familias más nobles y ricas de todo Japón.

Él solo era un huérfano que había sobrevivido gracias a la herencia que sus difuntos padres le habían dejado.

Ella vivía en una mansión.

Él en un pequeño departamento apenas llegando a lo promedio

Ella era educada con esmero por los mejores maestros privados…

Lo único que les unía era la preparatoria a la que ambos habían asistido, él estaba en tercero cuando ella ingreso a primero saltándose un par de años, después de graduarse ingreso a la universidad de la misma preparatoria, sus caminos se habrían separado de no ser porque los campus estaban al lado y… a cierta persona.

En un descuido involuntario por divagaciones de pensamientos, de recuerdos la pila de libros sobre la mesa se vino abajo, quedando enterrado en bloques de papel que en su travesía al suelo mas de alguno lo había golpeado.

No lograba concentrarse para nada en el libro que debía leer, apenas había logrado memorizar algunas palabras después de muchos intentos.

No era un genio, para nadie era un secreto, era del tipo de persona que obtenía resultados con trabajo duro, no tenía talento más que para la literatura y ahora trataba de leer todos esos libros preparándose, para sentirse seguro de su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo.

Había conseguido una plaza en una editorial.

Durante su último año de universidad y casi dándose por vencido; pensando que quizás sería mejor seguir con un post grado, le llegó la noticia, casi de milagro, que había sido aceptado, había pasado la entrevista de trabajo.

Un paso mas cerca de cumplir su sueño de ser escritor, aunque por ahora tenía q conformarse con ser editor.

—¿Qué tanto haces, dobe?—dijo desde la puerta del pequeño estudio improvisado un chico de piel muy blanca y cabellos azabaches, vestido de traje, muy formal y abrigo oscuro—Te he estado llamando desde ayer.

—¿Eh?—busco por debajo de aquellos libros hasta encontrar el aparato tan problemático, lo miro un momento y luego se rasco la nuca de manera nerviosa moviendo con sus dedos algunos de los cabellos rubios, esbozo una sonrisa aunque en aquellos ajos azules solo demostraban tristeza—Parece… que se quedo sin batería.

El azabache suspiro, esa actitud tan despistada de su amigo no había cambiado, ya sentía pena quien tendría que soportar sus descuidos.

—Hay que ver… ¿No te lo estarás tomando demasiado en serio?—viendo el completo caos en que se encontraba la habitación, libros, revistas, mapas, fotografías… un… diccionario ¿alemán/portugués? _**(N/A ¡¿Qué**_ _**diablos hacia eso ahí?!...)**_ embaces vacíos de ramen y muchas otras cosas difícil de describir— Solo serás el editor "ASISS-TEEN-TEE".

El chico pronuncio la palabra de forma lenta, la dolorosa palabra para luego continuar…

—…De manga…

El rubio se deprimió mas…

Naruto Uzumaki aún estaba lejos de su sueño… de ser escritor…

De cumplir su palabra…

De cumplir su promesa y encontrar a la chica de ojos blancos…

…

_**Epilogo:**_

_Camino de manera apresurada, el exterior aun le intimidaba; pero la razón de su prisa nada tenía que ver con su temor. Forzosamente había salido a comprar algo de comer, porque su cuerpo así lo había pedido, exigido escandalosamente, se miró en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, ignorando las figuras difusas que se mostraban frente a ella, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, cabello rojo como el fuego, la blusa holgada blanca de manga larga y cuello alto, una gruesa bufanda alrededor del cuello, un pantalón deportivo violeta y unos tennis._

_Ese era su reflejo._

_Se acomodó las gafas notando las inmensas ojeras en su pálido rostro, recordando la razón por la cual tenía prisa._

_Debía entregar el manuscrito sin falta, solo le quedaban quince horas para la fecha limite y le hacía falta terminar cinco páginas._

_Dio la vuelta con la intención de cruzar la calle y vio al extremo opuesto de la calle, a una chica pelirrosa sentada en la banca de la parada del autobús concentrada y revisando algunas bolsas de compras._

_Con esa imagen su mirada se perdió y mientras los autos seguían su camino por la calle en el bullicio de la avenida concurrida durante el atardecer, murmuró por lo bajo palabras que apenas salían de sus labios, tan bajo que nadie pudo escuchar ni siquiera ella… de no ser porque lo sabía… lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y el sentimiento que oprimía su pecho._

—_Esa chica… va a morir…_

…

_Bien… ¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Merece review?_

_¿Merece que la continué?_

_Bueno esta historia es un poco especial, por eso será contada de manera especial._

_Como pudieron ver este capitulo es referente a Naruto, el siguiente será Sasuke._

_Me preguntaba ¿Por qué los protagonistas se tienen que conocer en el primer capitulo? Y se me vino a la mente la idea de contar una historia como las de antes, donde se cuenta la vida de los personajes, su trayectoria para luego reunirse u cambiar sus vidas el uno al otro, seguir y adaptarse… no se… pero con esa idea nació la historia._

_Un chico que busca a su novia desaparecida…_

_Una chica que tiene visiones y puede ver a los muertos…_

_y… _

_¡Ah! ¡No, eso será para el próximo capitulo!_

_(^_^)_

_Nos leemos…_

_(Si que soy mala)_

_DianaParu_

05


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto…_

_**Más allá del laberinto**_

_**Capítulo dos**_

Murmullos, sonidos de flashes eran los que provenían del lugar donde los curiosos se habían reunido, no se atrevían a cruzar el límite establecido por la común cinta policíaca amarilla.

Dentro del perímetro, tras la línea amarilla también habían murmullos y flashes, pero estos eran producidos por oficiales de policía, mientras el departamento forense trataba de capturar en imágenes la escena del crimen intacta: los detectives continuaban analizando hasta el mas mínimo detalle, no queriendo perder nada que pudiera resolver el misterio.

Con las manos en los bolsillos observo con detalle.

¿Cómo había terminado allí?

Claro… él había sido el afortunado en encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que yacía en el piso con varias puñaladas en el pecho y espalda. ¿Cómo iba a saber que al desviarse un poco de su ruta inconscientemente establecida se toparía con semejante escena?

Entre cerro los ojos no tardaría en toparse con los que desde hace un tiempo evitaba ver: su padre y hermano. E intentarían de nuevo integrarlo a la tradición familiar.

Completo su entrenamiento como el mejor de su generación, pero no se incorporó al departamento policial como todos esperaban, en especial su familia, decidido a superar a su hermano y a dedicarse a lo que realmente quería abrió su propia agencia de detectives.

Por desgracia aun siendo el mejor de su clase seguía siendo un novato y poco conocido. Aquellos que habían llegado a contratarlo lo hacían porque sus servicios eran mas baratos y terminaba sorprendidos por su procedencia.

Lo peor de todo es que los espantaba, ese carácter suyo fastidiaba a cualquiera. Así como lo hacía con sus relaciones interpersonales, en especial con las mujeres, con ninguna había dado fruto, todas terminaban odiándolo.

No faltaba mucho para que la pelirrosa con la cual ahora salía pasara por lo mismo.

Y es que no podía mentir, su lengua afilada y su brutal sinceridad producían incontables discusiones.

Simplemente no podía entender a las mujeres…

Tanto tiempo insistiendo para que saliera con ella para que ahora pasaran días en que ni siquiera le llamara.

Miro a la mujer a sus pies con cierto desagrado, no era por esa posición en la que la mujer había muerto, o por el olor de la sangre, olor a muerte, no, el asco que sentía era dirigido al culpable de tan horrible escena, aquel o aquellos que degradaron y humillaron a la mujer de esa manera.

Mujer, era llamarla demasiado, tan solo era una chiquilla de catorce años con su uniforme de secundaria desgarrado, sin ropa interior y órganos femeninos destrozados. En su rostro los restos de lágrimas sacas con la expresión de dolor y terror puro.

Si ver todo eso no provocaba nada, entonces en verdad era una persona sin sentimientos.

Mantuvo aparentemente la calma lo mejor que pudo, en su mente se hizo una pregunta, la pregunta que siempre se había hecho.

¿Si pudiéramos escuchar a los muertos... y si los muertos pudieran hablar… Que nos dirían?

La cuestión era si en verdad deseaba saberlo.

"_Hay cosas que es mejor no saber"_

Pensó.

Hay veces en las que somos mucho mas felices viviendo en la ignorancia… aunque esta no sea una felicidad verdadera.

Pues solo es una felicidad fingida, falsa, una felicidad pasajera, al final terminaremos sufriendo.

Pero…

¿Quién no ha sufrido en este mundo?

Todos lo hemos hecho en algún momento de nuestras vidas, unos mas que otros, sin embargo nuestra infelicidad, nuestro sufrimiento siempre será mayor al de los demás, y aunque entendamos el sufrimiento de los demás nunca será igual.

Nunca podremos sentirnos de la misma manera… pues todos somos diferentes… únicos.

El entendía el dolor de su amigo quien continuaba culpándose de lo sucedido a su novia, podía imaginarse la angustia de no saber el paradero de aquella que desapareció una tarde de otoño hace ya cuatro años, sabia de los múltiples intentos de los cuales no habían dado resultados, ninguno…

Había desaparecido completamente…

Él había llegado a la conclusión que la chica estaba muerta, pero no pudo hacer que su amigo entendiera, mucho menos aceptara lo que para él era un hecho.

Tampoco estaba seguro si eso era lo mejor, quizás seguir pensando en ella, creyendo en ella le impulsaba a mejorar.

Camino en dirección a la salida del callejón, no había motivo por el cual quedarse mas tiempo allí, es más, no se lo habrían permitido de ser por que le conocían, no era policía, era un detective privado.

Tenían sus datos, si llegaran a necesitarlo solo habría que llamarle o darle una visita su oficina.

Pero visto desde otra forma solo estaba huyendo, no quería toparse con ese par.

Sintió el ardor en su estómago, aun se debía ese café por el cual había salido tan temprano, ahora era mejor que también tomara su desayuno, aunque este fuera ligero, entonces suspiro, era ese día.

El sonido del teléfono llamo su atención, un mensaje te texto, leyó el contenido y nuevamente frunció el seño.

¿Qué no era ella la que quería celebrar el primer mes de novios? ¿Cómo se atrevía a cancelar el evento después de insistir tanto?

Sasuke Uchiha no entendía a las mujeres…

Y quizás nunca lo haría…

…

_**Epilogo:**_

_Tras dar un largo bostezo callo sobre la mesa del escritorio como si fuese algo liquido._

_Por fin había terminado… al menos por ahora, pronto el ciclo volvería a comenzar._

_¿Qué era dormir?_

_Con tantos días de desvelo era una sensación que se había vuelto algo desconocido, las ojeras que casi llegaban al suelo eran prueba de ello, parecía un zombie frente al espejo, pero había hecho el milagro de terminar a tiempo y para sorpresa del editor, mucho antes de lo esperado._

_El editor un hombre de cabellos oscuros que usaba lentes de sol aun dentro del estudio, tomo el sobre con el producto de las horas de desvelo de la pelirroja sobre el escritorio entre sus manos dándole una última mirada a las treinta cuatro paginas._

—_Necesito encontrarla… —murmuro._

_No podía quitarse de la mente las imágenes que había visto, el trabajo solo la distrajo momentáneamente._

—_Si voy allí otra vez… ¿La veré de nuevo?..._

_Decidió encontrar a aquella chica que, sin que ella lo supiera: tenía las horas de vida contadas…_

_Nunca se había equivocado… y ese era uno de sus más grandes temores._

_Como alguien alguna vez le dijo._

_Si Kami-sama le había mostrado un futuro, era para que este fuera cambiado, aunque era verdad que no se puede huir eternamente del destino._

_¿Cómo podría quedarse sin hacer nada sabiendo que esa persona moriría?_

_No, no podía, la buscaría sacrificando sus preciadas horas de sueño…_

—_Pero la muerte es el final del camino de todos… ¿Puedo intervenir aunque sea un poco?_

_La pelirroja miro al editor que parecía confundido son sus palabras, pues hablaba de algo que solo ella comprendía._

—_Ebisu-san—dijo llamando su atención— Hay alguien a quien debo ver, necesito…_

_Sabía que la chica moriría, pero no cuando pasaría…_

_¿Aún tenía tiempo para hacer algo por ella?..._

…

_Bueno parece que me quedo corto, pero no me he tardado tanto, casi nada…_

_No es la actualización del fic que algunos esperaban, ya le llegara el turno no se desesperen._

_En el próximo veremos lo que pasa con la tan mencionada pelirrosada, si, hubo mención de Sasusaku pero esto es solo el inicio, tendrán que leer más para saber qué es lo que pasa._

_Al principio parecerá muchas cosas, pero este fic en un SasuKarinNaru, no se me mareen…_

_A este fic le fue muy bien en el primer capitulo, veamos que tal le va en el segundo, por si no lo saben también quiero muchos Review para este cap, asi sabré si les gusto y si les sigue gustando._

_Oh! Y para que le entiendan mejor este capitulo se desarrolla al día siguiente de la visita de Sasuke a Naruto, si quieren saber que fue lo que paso tendrán que leer los siguientes…_

_(¡Que mala soy!)_

_Nos leemos…_

_DianaParu_

05


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer**_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_*Cualquier semejanza con algún anime, manga o serie es pura coincidencia…_

_O tal vez no XD…_

_**Más allá del laberinto.**_

_**Capitulo tres**_

Idealizar a una persona es un grave error, uno que acababa de reconocer.

Tanto tiempo pensando estar enamorada de un tipo al que creía perfecto, cuando en realidad no sabía nada, en verdad no le conocía.

Nunca se dio el tiempo de conocerlo, de saber mas de él, de sus sueños, metas, dolores o penas… Tenía que aceptar que nunca había puesto atención en los sentimientos de él, solo se había enfocado en los suyos propios.

¿Como saber en lo que había fallado?

En primer lugar esa relación no había sido de dos, siempre fue de una persona… ella.

Ella que espero por que las cosas mejoraran una vez iniciara su tan esperado noviazgo.

Se equivocó…

Creyó, espero ciegamente porque su "amor" fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para derretir el hielo que los separaba, también fue un error.

El hielo en lugar de derretirse aumento de tamaño, ahora era tan grande, comparable al que hundió al mismísimo Titanic, si, estaba al borde del naufragio… El final de la ilusión que ella misma había creado.

No intentes cambiar a una persona y no esperes a que eso pase… simplemente acéptala tal y como es.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas porque él aceptara los sentimientos de ella y cuando por fin lo logro la situación no había cambiado ni un poco, de amigos a novios no hubo mayor cambio que eso, solo la denominación de lo que se había convertido.

Era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero nunca se sintió como tal.

Lo había conseguido… ¿No es así?...

Entonces… ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba?

Había llegado a un punto, el cual ya no estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

Durante mucho tiempo creyó estar enamorada del chico de cabellos oscuros; pero ahora que lo tenía y desde que comenzó, la distancia que se había formado entre ella y cierto rubio, por alguna razón no la dejaba tranquila.

Lo había notado al enterarse que había comenzado una relación con una chica, una Hyūga.

Es decir, ella sabía de los sentimientos que el rubio le profesaba, cuando la relación con esa chica salió a la luz sintió alivio, se había rendido de sus intenciones…

¿Verdad?

Pero aquella incomodidad empezó, tensión que era liberada por su mal humor.

Cada vez que miraba al chico rubio era como mirarse a sí misma. De la misma manera que el rubio intentaba ganársela, ella lo hacía con el Uchiha… estaban atrapados en un triángulo o debería decir cuadrado de amores no correspondidos.

El primero en romper el círculo vicioso que solo los destruía por dentro fue el rubio.

Nadie espero lo que sucedió después…

Su amistad también se había visto afectada por la desaparición de la chica Hyūga.

Cuatro años habían pasado y ninguno se había recuperado del shock recibido por la impactante noticia.

Los más cercanos aun conservaban la esperanza de que la Hyūga volviera.

Lo peor de todo que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer le dolía ver al rubio en ese estado, deprimido, enfocado, pensando solo en "ella" se fue alejando cada vez más.

El punto crítico se dio un mes atrás cuando la noticia de la primer cita "oficial" entre ella y el azabache se esparció.

Ahora el rubio parecía evitarla por completo, era comprensible, era la novia de su mejor amigo, no quería intervenir en dicha relación. Pero aunque su cabeza lo entendiera en su pecho ocurría algo distinto, aquella opresión tan fuerte que en ocasiones le era difícil respirar y los contantes recuerdos de sus momentos juntos no la dejaban en paz.

Suspiro, no importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, asi no encontraría una solución, solo pensando. La verdad era que tenía miedo, miedo porque a pesar de no estar segura de sus sentimientos por Sasuke no quería perderlo, desperdiciar todos sus esfuerzos que al final sabía habían sido en vano: pero tampoco quería perder a su "amigo".

¿Por qué le era tan difícil pensar en un futuro sin las ocurrencias del rubio a su alrededor? Y ¿si él encontrara alguien más y decidiera que ya no le hacía falta? Su pecho se contrajo con esta idea, la garganta se le cerro. Se puso de pie con brusquedad encontrándose de lleno con la intensa mirada que una pelirroja de ojos rojos le daba.

Estaba al otro lado de la calle pero la penetrante mirada era tan intensa que por alguna razón llego a atemorizarla, con rostro pálido pero serio, de cabello rojo cual flamas ardiendo sujeto en una coleta alta, vestía totalmente de blanco de pies a cabeza, hasta el abrigo era del mismo color con botas altas y una bufanda larga que colgaba del cuello de un vestido sin mayor escote de falda un poco más debajo de las rodilla.

Sostuvo la mirada por un par de minutos, en los que poco a poco se puso molesta, increíblemente molesta ¿Qué diablos le miraba tanto? Ni que tuviera monos en la cara.

Aquella pelirroja parecía de buen gusto su bolso y todo lo que llevaba encima era de marca, podía estar al otro lado de la calle pero tenía vista de águila y más cuando de moda se trataba.

El orgullo de una chica.

¿Acaso estaba criticándola?

Claro que no llevaba ropa a la moda ni zapatos. todo lo que usaba era cómodo para pasar sus ajetreadas horas de guardia en el hospital en la que era interna.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que terminaría estudiando medicina? ni siquiera a ella se le había ocurrido.

Entro a la universidad como muchos otros, sin saber que era lo que deseaba para su futuro, sin tener nada en claro. Pero ahora estaba segura que ser medico era lo que mas quería, había encontrado algo para lo no solo era buena sino también le gustaba.

Apretó su bolso contra su cuerpo, bueno tal vez no llevara ropa de marca pero su bolso si lo era. De hecho era de diseñador edición limitada que su amiga Ino Yamanaka le había regalado.

El autobús que esperaba hizo parada frente a ella cortando su vista con la fastidiosa pelirroja, después que la puerta se abrió camino en dirección a ella, pero chocó con alguien que parecía tener más prisa que ella, un pelirrojo de mirada indiferente de unos dieciséis años.

—Lo siento…—murmuro antes de seguir su camino.

"—_Otro pelirrojo—"_pensó.

Ese no era su día.

Subió al autobús y se sentó en uno de los asientos individuales, el único que quedaba, fue solo por un momento al final termino cediendo el asiento a una mujer embarazada que subió justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Había quedado al lado de la puerta y si miraba hacia atrás podía ver al resto de los pasajeros. Aproximadamente catorce personas, el chico pelirrojo permanecía de pie dándole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Se preguntó qué era lo que ocurría con los pelirrojos ese día o ¿eran simples imaginaciones suyas?

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que el autobús hizo una parada, la mujer embarazada había presionado el botón y aunque estuvo mirándola no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que lo hizo, tal vez en uno de esos cuando miraba al pelirrojo y maldecía su suerte del día.

La puerta estaba por cerrarse cuando sintió un jalón, vio la sombra roja pasar rápidamente a su lado y con ella su amado bolso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó y corrió tras el ladrón, el pelirrojo que llevaba su bolso consigo.

El conductor y los pasajeros miraron lo ocurrido, mas todos estaban demasiados ocupados con sus propios asuntos como para involuclarse en los ajenos, además, ella parecía tener todo bajo control.

Cerro la puerta, la ruta debía continuar de lo contrario se retrasaría, el horario se debía cumplir…

Corrió hasta casi alcanzar al chico pelirrojo quien se detuvo sorpresivamente. Miro con atención como él le entregaba su bolso a la chica pelirroja que había visto antes, después el chico se alejó.

La pelirroja tomó el bolso con delicadeza, era como si la esperara.

Furiosa por lo que le habían hecho se acercó dispuesta a armar el mayor escándalo de la vía pública de su vida.

Se paró frente a la pelirroja, abrió la boca con la intención de descargar su ira.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra se escuchó un gran estruendo, cristales que se rompían, hierro que chillaba por la fricción, gritos de personas que se convirtieron en murmullos llantos y gritos de ayuda.

La pelirrosa miro la destrucción en la dirección en la que había venido, sus pupilas se dilataron, tembló en medio del desastre se encontraba el autobús en el que ella iba, entre hierro retorcidos se encontraban los pasajeros con los que había estado.

Desde donde estaba no podía verlos, a ninguno de ellos, pero estaba claro que ninguno tuvo tiempo de salir.

La chica pelirroja le entrego su bolso y una gran bolsa plástica.

—Ten, la necesitaras— le dijo mientras se la entregaba—

Estaba aturdida y la acepto sin mas.

Se giró nuevamente a ver el lugar donde estaban los autos que echaban humo.

Allí estaría de no haberse bajado.

—¿Cómo…?—dijo la pelirrosa al ver el contenido de la bolsa plástica, habían guantes quirúrgicos, algodón, botellas grandes de alcohol, gasas y algunas tablillas.

Esperaba obtener respuestas pero la pelirroja ya no estaba, la busco con la mirada inútilmente, había desaparecido en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

Tomo con fuerza la bolsa.

Si antes pensó que ese no era su día.

Sakura Haruno estaba segura que este no había hecho, si no empezar…

…

_**Epilogo:**_

—_Es la última vez que hago algo gratis—dijo aparentemente al viento._

_Había pasado una semana desde que había visto a la chica pelirrosa, desde entonces se dedicó a buscarla y cuando la encontró la persiguió un par de días esperando el fatídico día, lo sabía por la forma en que vestía._

_No había forma de equivocarse, era ese día._

_El plan improvisado había dado resultado, lo demás dependía de ella._

—_Esto de hacer trabajo gratuito, no es lo mío ¡Esta fue la última vez!_

_No tardo en escuchar una risa burlona, expresando lo que ella misma sabía, sin importar cuantas veces repitiera, sabía perfectamente que al final lo volvería a hacer…_

_La risa continuó sacándola de quicio estaba a punto de explotar cuando lo noto, las miradas que las personas le lanzaban, esas miradas que tanto odiaba, se había dejado llevar, un poco mas y habría dado todo un espectáculo hablando ella sola._

_Aunque no estaba solo, no era algo que la gente normal pudiera ver, ella sabía que allí estaba, podía verlo, escucharlo, la risa burlona que había aumentado._

_Decidió ignorarla y regresar a casa, lo mejor era comenzar a dibujar el manuscrito que ahora estaba atrasado._

_La ventaja de ser una publicación mensual era que podía tomarse días libres, aunque después tuviera que desvelarse el doble._

_Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando su silueta se perdió en la multitud, tratando de ocultarse, tratando solo de ser una más de ellos…_

…

_Bien termine… debo decir que este capitulo se me borro con parte de El deseo de Karin, y hoy lo reescribí casi de un solo tirón…_

_(^_^)_

_Gracias por sus review, los contestaré individualmente y de forma privada, de momento solo en esta historia, será un caso especial._

_Quiero saber que les pareció el capitulo, asi que déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, consejos tomatazos… lo que quieran, en un review_

_(^_^)_

_**Saldo del capitulo anterior**_

_**Favoritos 6/ **__**Fallows 5/ Review**__** 11**_

_A ver a cuantos llegamos con este._

_(^_^)_

_Hasta el próximo…_

_Nos leemos…_

_(^_^)_

_DianaParu_

07


End file.
